


Umbrella

by Teaforopeners



Series: Husband Adventures [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Clumsy Spencer, Crack, Drunk Derek Morgan, Drunk JJ, Embarrassed Spencer Reid, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt, Hurt Spencer Reid, Husbands, M/M, Married Aaron Hotchner, Married Spencer Reid, Mr. Brightside, Rihanna - Freeform, She's a Queen, The Killers - Freeform, Umbrella, Worried Hotch, dancing in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaforopeners/pseuds/Teaforopeners
Summary: Doctor Spencer Hotchner-Reid is a genius, but sometimes even the geniuses make stupid things.Spencer gets hurt and their friends think they were doing the dirty next to them but it's far from what they think.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Husband Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823185
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueberriesAndBubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberriesAndBubbles/gifts), [TobiasHankel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHankel/gifts).



> As always, I'm not a native english speaker so I hope I don't have any mistakes. If I have one please tell me :D
> 
> I made this as a gift to both of them BECAUSE they both made me cry with their stories so I feel like we ALL need something to balance that.

A walk to the bar that's close to the hotel they're staying this time is exactly what they needed. The BAU team had just finished a really gruesome case and they all had agreed to meet at the bar after getting some good rest.

Aaron and Spencer were walking really slowly (due to an accident in the shower an hour earlier) with their arms locked together they took their time and enjoyed the view in LA at night, music could be heard from different places, but the couple was mostly focused on their conversation about the newest paper the younger one had written. Hotch could never help but feel proud at his husband, he definitely had won the lottery and had finally found someone who he could talk about subjects that seemed boring for most people; Spencer felt the same, his husband always listened to him and _**enjoyed**_ hearing the things he said, some people criticized their age difference, given the fact that Aaron is 43 and Spencer is 30 but they both think alike, Spencer had always been ahead of the people his age so it was obvious that he would find love in someone with an age of mind adecuate to him.

You may see them and feel like they didn't fit in together, but that thought would last until you see how they act around eachother, or how unique their way of flirting is. For anyone who knew Spencer Reid (now Hotchner-Reid) and Aaron Hotchner knew that they were made for each other.

The both were so lost in their conversation that didn't realise when they got to the bar and apparently they were the last ones to arrive at the bar because when they had barely entered the place, a Morgan who was wearing a flower crown on top of his shaved head and two of the same around his neck was already swinging his hands at them from a booth close to the bar.

“Hey Hotchners!” said JJ with her words a little bit slurred (and was also wearing a flower crown).

“Pretty boy, why are you limping like this? Did you guys were doing dirty stuff while I was next door? You both have no shame.” said Morgan looking at his best friend's weird way of sitting.

“You have judged me each time I took a lady to my hotel room during a case.” said Rossi looking directly at Aaron. “But now you're screwing your husband right next to us and you even leave the kid limping. You're supposed to be the good example, Aaron.”

Then the angered Rossi got up and went to the bar to get more drinks without leaving the couple a chance to answer.

“That's not what happened. The only way we are allowed to work with eachother is if we keep things professional while on cases, we have never crossed that line.” answered Aaron at the rest of the team while glancing at Rossi chatting with the bartender and then coming back to sit next to him.

Emily laughed at how her boss could keep a straight face while saying such a stupid lie. “So Spencer is limping and has trouble to sit down and you want us to believe that's not what happened?”

“We all know you're screwing our pretty boy, there's no need for you to be clear of how rough you're with him, leave that for your home you dirty old man.” chimed in Morgan who was sipping the second beer bottle since Aaron and Spencer had arrived.

“Oh my God we were not having sex!” screamed Spencer annoyed with everyone's assumptions. “Do you guys want to know what really happened? It's kind of embarrasing for me so I would really rather not to tell...” continued the young genius scratching his arm and looking at the beer sitting in front of him.

“Of course I want to know something that embarrases you.” said JJ smiling at her friend.

“C'mon Pretty Boy, give us your rant about what really happened then.” Morgan said getting more comfortable on his seat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback. Almost two hours before._

“Spencer I'm out of the shower, get in so we can go and meet the team at the bar, you know I don't like to be late.” said Aaron dressed only in a towel looking at his husband who was still sitting on the hotel bed reading a book.

“Okay okay I'll shower really fast don't worry.”

“I worry because your showers take 5 minutes or an hour, and there's no in between.” answered Aaron putting on his underwear and hanging the towel in the closet. “And you're still in bed and not in the bathroom showering.”

“You're always with a hurry, meditate or something while I shower or you may spontaneusly combust.” said Spencer standing up and grabbing a new towel from the closet before getting in the bathroom and closing the door.

Hotch was just putting his shirt on when he heard the bathroom door opening and saw his husband come out, grab his phone and say “Stop judging me, I need my music.” and then he went in the bathroom again.

“So an hour shower it is.” said Hotch to himself looking at the closed door.

Spencer took his clothes off and folded them on top of the closed toilet, then he opened the music app on his phone and put it on shuffle. When he was feeling stressed he liked to put music while showering, it helped him to relax for a while and only get lost in the music.

He doesn't have any specific type of music that he listens to, he download songs that his friends recommend or songs that he listened somewhere and got stuck with him. So his phone has a weird mix of all genre of music.

First started to sound the bass from Mr. Brightside by the Killers, that being one of his favorite songs he got in the shower singing the lyrics quietly.

“ _He takes off her dress, now. Let me go”_ he sung while pouring shampoo on his hair and massaging his scalp.

“ _I just can't look and it's killing me”_ he kept singing while moving his hips a little bit getting lost in the rhythm.

“ _Open up my eager eyes, 'cause i'm Mr. Brightside”_ he sung getting his head under the shower spray to wash away the shampoo.

He kept on singing during the whole 3:42 seconds of the song and he waited for a second to hear what song was coming next.

And a song he didn't remember downloading started to play, Umbrella from Rihanna. He had his hands wet and couldn't grab his phone so he decided to let it play.

“ _You have my heart. And we'll never be worlds apart.”_ he surprised himself when his voice sounded next to Rihanna's.

“ _When the sun shine, we shine together.”_ he sung and began to remember when he danced to his song with Penelope when they played Just Dance.

“ _Said I'll always be your friend.”_ he sung grabbing the soap and rubbing it on his body.

“ _You can stay under my Umbrella, you can stay under my Umbrella-ella-ella-eh-eh-eh”_ he danced to the moves he remembered from the game when suddenly he stepped on a slippery part of the shower and fell right on his ass with a loud _“POM”._

“Spencer, are you okay?” he heard the voice of his husband scream trough the door.

“I'm okay Hotch.” Spencer answered with his voice betraying him because he indeed was feeling a sharp pain on his bottom.

“You don't sound okay I'm going in.”

When Aaron opened the door the first thing he saw was his husband sitting on the shower floor grabbing his ass with a pained look on his face.

“Oh my god, what happened?” said Aaron moving to close the pouring water and grabbed his husband by the arm to help him stand.

“What do you think that happened? I fell on the shower and landed on my ass.”

When Spencer stood up he felt a strong pain on his butt, but not that hard to have something broken, so he figured he had a really good bruise forming up and asked his husband to check for him.

“Love, you have a huge bruise on your butt, looks like you landed pretty bad. We should go to the hospital.” said a worried Hotch looking at his husband purple and red bruise.

“You know I bruise easily, don't worry the pain isn't that bad so i'm sure I didn't break anything. I'll be okay in a while.”

“We could go just to be sure, I don't want to risk it and you're in pain.” answered Aaron helping Spencer to dry himself and getting the bathrobe around him.

“I'm okay, i'm actually not in much pain, I just need some painkillers and will be good as new in a while. I love you Aaron, but you worry too much. I promise I'll tell you if it gets worse.” Spencer kissed his husband sweetly and slowly before moving with his help to put on his clothes.

“Alright, let's get you some clothes on and give you the painkiller. But I think we should stay resting.”

“Let's wait a while and we'll go, I really don't want to tell them what happened here.”

“Oh so now you're embarrassed about Rihanna? I think it's too late for that my dear husband.” answered Aaron hugging his lover and giving him the water and the pill.

_End of flashback_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And if you don't believe me I can show you the bruises on my butt.” finished a really uncomfortable Spencer.

When he finished Derek was taking a sip from his drink and started to cough.

After hearing what really happened they all stayed in silence until Emily spoke.

“So... Rihanna. I pictured you more as a Britney boy.” and then everyone started to laugh. “You are the perfect example that you can be smart but an idiot at the same time, you know that right?” They all realised that their genius boy didn't always had the best ideas.

Derek fell out of his chair and just stayed on the floor while still laughing his ass off.

JJ looked like she was about to cry and only stopped laughing to say “Why would you dance on the shower if you know it's dangerous?”

“It was Umbrella, you can't just not dance to Umbrella. I'm not an animal.” said Spencer hugging himself and keeping his head down.

“It's okay Reid. Let's leave the kid alone before he dies from embarrassment.” spoke Rossi to save his friend from the rest of the group.

Spencer smiled at Rossi and just before he was about to speak a girl announced that a band was going to play so they all turned their atention to the guys who were getting on the stage.

They all had been listening to the band and drinking for a while when Prentiss said. “Wow, that singer is really attractive.”

“That is indeed a snack, Em. You should try to talk to him.” JJ elbowed her friend and smiled when she said that.

“You're crazy if you think I'm going to go there to talk to the most handsome man on earth, i'm desperate but still not that desperate. Sergio is still good company.”

“So you also named your vibrator Sergio?” said Morgan getting in their conversation earning a loud smack from Prentiss.

Spencer suddenly stopped looking at the band playing and turned to look at his husband.

“Who do you think is the most handsome man on earth?” asked Spencer at Hotch with his words coming out of his mouth slower than usual.

“You know you are, love.” answered Aaron at his husband hugging him and kissing his temple.

“That is indeed the wrong answer.” said Spencer with a serius tone. “It's Chris Pine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Also the end came from a conversation between my cousin and her child that went like:   
> "Who's the prettiest man?" she asked to her 5 year old  
> He said something like "Me??"  
> And she went like. "Uhm no... Ricky Martin"  
> AND I DIED HAHAHAHAH.


End file.
